Doodles
by Greysonsbby
Summary: Jo writes something on her paper in class and what she doesn't know is that Gabe read.
1. Chapter 1

This is for my birthday which is tomorrow:D I love this Couple3 I'll do differnt couples for this story! I did this on my ipod!

Jo's Pov

"Jo!" My teacher yelled.  
I shot up and saw my teacher yelling at me, I rolled my eyes and stole paper from sme random kid and grabbed my purple pen and wrote some stuff done.

I drew a cow flying into space and a monkey who says happy birthday. and I drew the teacher eating pig meat,. I laughed and loved the picture.  
I was a good drawer but I only drew what I wanted and now I am drawing a bunny eating someone head I dont know who but it made me smile.  
"Jo." I heard my name.  
I looked and saw Gabe smiling and handing a note.

I grabbed it and handed it to some lucky girl, I knew it was for the new girl Taylor. She was short and blonde headed and always wore a orange jacket and blue jeans.  
She had some weird shoes but they were pretty cool.

I liked them. Anyway I didn't like her, she was my best friend and all but she does not need to flirt with him.  
"Jo that was for Taylor!" Gabe said.  
"I dont care!" I hissed.  
Gabe rolled his eyes and Taylor stared at me, I smiled and tried to listen to the teacher.  
"M'Kay, everyone just read chapter whatever." Teacher said reading her book.  
Taylor was busy with Gabe, that I was alone I hated her, I drew more and somehow I knew I drew Taylor dead and in a grave. I earsed it and saw Gabe was alone and went over to me, I smiled and he sat down next to me and looked away daydreaming. Dreaming about Taylor I bet...!

Ugh!  
All day was the same, we reached 7th period with NO Taylor, I smiled in relief and had a new paper.  
The bell was about to ring and I looked down from my paper and saw it read:J+G=Love I blushed and threw it in the trash right when the bell rang.

but what I didn't know was that I missed and Gabe read it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Guys, you have been asking me to do a second part for Doddles..It was suppose to be a ONE-Shot but i guess I left it as a cliff hanger! Sorry...Here's part two:) **

Gabe's Pov`

I gasped and held the note in my hands, Jo likes me?

Since when? She never showed it and now I'm here holding a note in my hand and looking confused. I finally moved and walked out still reading the note, She was my best friend, and I admit that she is really cute when she smiles and when she says my name but me and Jo? How could that happen? I shook my head and realized that I was outside of the school and everyone walking past me, I made my way out of the school and never looked up I was still was staring at the note and was very shocked and I looked up and saw I stopped at 's house.

'Gabe, what are you doi-what did you do?" asked.

"I guess my legs put me here." I told her about to leave when she grabbed the note out of my hands.

"Gabe x Jo=Love, what is this?" asked.

"Some girl named Jo drew it." I told her trying to get it back.

"Oh..do you like her?" asked.

"No! We are best friends." .

"Gabe, sit down." asked.

I sighed and sat down next to her on a brown bench, took a while to get on cause she is too old.

"Girls are confusing when they have a crush on a boy." said.

"Jo has a crush on me?" I asked.

"Yes! gosh..its like talking to a monkey!" yelled.

I laughed and stared at her.

"Do you like her?" asked.

"..."

"Gabe, your scared to admit your little boy feelings, Everyone feels that way! just go for it and maybe she might change you!" said.

"Yeah, no." I told her laughing.

"Dang, well you better go before your parents call the police." said pushing me away.

I walked off and went to my house, I was about to wak in when someone called me, I turned around and saw Jo there smilling.

"Hey Jo." I said smiling.

"Hey, did you get ten points for our teacher?" Jo asked.

"No, I only have 9 points, why?" I asked.

"I'll give you some of mine, if you do something for me." Jo said smart.

"Fine, what?" I said, I really need those ten points.

"You have to kiss me." Jo said smirking.

"W-What!" I yelled.

"Dont you want those ten points?" Jo asked smiling and leaning close.

"But Jo." I complained.

"Fine since your scared, I'll give you the points." Jo said.

"I am not scared! you know what!" I yelled.

"What y-"

After that I pulled Jo into a sweet and short kiss, It lasted about 15 seconds and I pulled away and stared at her.

"Can I get my ten points?" I asked trying to hide my blush.

"Yep, bye Gabe." Jo said having the biggest smile ever.

I rolled my eyes and walked inside, I guess I do like her...

**Review!;D Are you guys happy that I did chapter 2? **


End file.
